Structured Query Language (SQL) databases can be designed for relatively large numbers of short transactions (e.g., insert, update, delete, etc.) and queries. SQL databases can be equipped to handle fast query processing, data integrity in multi-access environments, and high numbers of transactions per second. SQL databases often require a rigid structure and potentially complex schema that requires the data to be structured. In this context, “schema” refers to the manner or construct in which data is organized or, in the context of relational databases, divided into tables for databases.
SQL defines the standard syntax language for access to a SQL database, which is also known as a relational database management system (RDBMS). In a RDBMS, data is stored in database objects, such as tables including records. Tables can be representatively considered as collections of related data entries and consisting of numerous rows and columns. A non-relational database management system, or a NoSQL database management system, is also an increasingly popular database management system that is used for data storage and retrieval in cloud-based implementations of data processing systems.
In a mobile device management (MDM) system, large amounts of data can be generated that pertain to the operation of the various user devices that are enrolled as managed devices. For example, information about the whereabouts of a device, its compliance with one or more compliance rules or policies, and information about the operation of applications installed on the device can be logged and reported to a management service that can store or warehouse the data. As the prevalence of device management systems in enterprise settings grows, the scalability of the system that processes and stores data related to the devices that are managed in the MDM platform can be a constraint on the effectiveness of the platform.